<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimmer Has Phenomenal Timming by Stegopod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125825">Glimmer Has Phenomenal Timming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod'>Stegopod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Memes, Stupid Crap, glitradora if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-read the Title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimmer Has Phenomenal Timming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Adora lays on her bed. Catra straddling her, takes off her shirt revealing her toned stomach*</p><p>Adora completely transfixed: You are so beautiful. </p><p>Catra: Really miss She-Ra. Your the one who's a living marble sculpture.</p><p>*Adora laughs and leans up kiss Catra but is interrupted by Glimmer teleporting in.*</p><p>Glimmer: Catra! The meeting with the Kingdom of Flames is tomorrow and I need your advice with the negota...ations. Wowzers. Those abs are um, pleasantly unexpected.</p><p>Catra: Oh hi Sparkles, so nice of you to drop in unannounced like this just to ogle me. You know right over there is a nice oak door. A door that you could have knocked on and I could have answered “Not now, I'm making out with MY WIFE.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>